Excruciating Pleasure
by LemonStar
Summary: ..Chuck/Blair.. "Look. I'd rather wait. Maybe in the future…" He said and Blair tried her best to smile, nodding. "I suppose there could be some excruciating pleasure in that." Blair and Chuck wait for the future together while trying to stay sane.


**Excruciating Pleasure** by Lemonstar

_..Chuck/Blair.. "Look. I'd rather wait. Maybe in the future…" He said and Blair tried her best to smile, nodding. "I suppose there could be some excruciating pleasure in that." Blair and Chuck wait for the future together while trying to stay sane._

..XX..

* * *

**B**lair Waldforf wasn't the type of girl to avoid things in her life.

She faced her problems head on and she never backed down. She hadn't in her entire life and she hated that she was starting now. She had one main problem in life and as usual, as it seemed to be lately, her problem was none other than Chuck Bass.

They had agreed to not be together. They had come to that decision after deep thought, discussion and with maturity. They had decided that even though they had feelings for one another – deep feelings that neither had really felt before – they couldn't be Chuck and Blair. Not yet anyway. They could be Chuck and they could be Blair. Two individuals. Two _separate_ individuals. Not a couple.

Blair was not weak. She could do this. She and Chuck talked about it and they had decided that this was the best thing that they could do. They couldn't be a couple. Not like she had been with Nate. Holding hands, going to parties and dances together. Chuck and Blair going out to dinner. Chuck and Blair going to the movies. Chuck had been right. That wasn't who they were at all.

After French class, Blair had a free period before her art history class and she headed towards the library to study for the pre-calculus test she had during her last period. She ignored Isabel's greeting as she walked down the hallway and didn't even glance in Nate's direction when she passed him on the stairwell. She was on a mission and that was to go and study and try and ignore the problem which seemed to consume every single one of her thoughts.

The library was quiet and nearly deserted and Blair sighed softly in relief. She just needed to be alone for a little bit.

Finding an empty table in a corner, Blair dropped her bag on the floor next to a chair and sat down, closing her eyes for a moment. It was at times like these when she would sometimes sit and wonder what it would have been like if she had left last year and had gone to live with her father in France. Things would have been so much better. So less complicated. Last year, she was so convinced that she hated Chuck Bass and she would have gone off to France, still believing that.

She wouldn't be sitting there, hating him and herself for being stupid enough to fall for him. Girls did not fall for Chuck Bass. They didn't like him and they certainly didn't love him. They all knew better. They knew what kind of guy Chuck was. He was the one girls went to when they wanted to be bad for a night but anything more than that from him was completely ludicrous.

Blair Waldorf wasn't normally a stupid person so why on earth had she started acting like one? And with Chuck Bass all of a sudden?

She wanted to just grab her hair and scream. She had fallen completely in love with him even though they had been friends for years and she witnessed firsthand the way he had treated girls before her. Of course, with her, she was aware that it was slightly different. The feelings he had for her were feelings he had never had for any other girl before. But that only complicated matters further – if that was possible.

She loved him. Blair Waldorf loved Chuck Bass and they weren't even together.

Living in France was looking better and better everyday.

"Practicing breathing exercises?"

Blair opened her eyes and tilted her chin up, seeing none other than the source of all of her problems in life standing at the table, that smirk on his face and a hand resting on the empty chair across from her, prepared to pull it out and sit down.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"What do most people do in the library, Waldorf?" Chuck asked.

"I know what _I _do in the library. I suppose only the school's security cameras and a few lucky girls know what you do in here," Blair snipped back, reaching into her bag and pulling out her pre-calculus textbook and notebook.

Chuck smirked, pulling the chair away from the table and sitting down across from her. "You wound me deeply, Blair."

She didn't answer and instead, took out a pencil to begin working on her practice problems in preparation for the test in just a few hours. She was getting just a little tired of their war of words and she had bigger problems at the moment anyway besides thinking up quick insulting comebacks to his own quips.

For instance, there was the problem of his knee currently brushing against hers.

She glanced up from her notebook to look at him across the table but Chuck was wearing that innocent look of his that usually made her want to slap him.

"Problem?" He asked but she ignored him and went back to trying to study.

The library was quiet except for a cough from one student and an exchange of whispers between two other students across the room. Blair tried to ignore his presence across from her and she shifted in her chair slightly as his knee pressed more firmly against hers. She stiffened for a moment but she did not move away from him.

Her heart began to pound in her chest and she blinked quickly a few times, putting as much concentration as she could on the current equation she was trying to figure out. She hated the effect he always had on her. All he had to do was give her a look or brush up against her and her body temperature seemed to spike a couple hundred degrees. It was almost as if she had no control over herself when he was around and Blair was always in control of herself. She hated the feeling of recklessness he brought out of her.

She gasped softly and tightened her fingers around her pencil when she felt his hand now reaching under the table and touching her other knee. Even through the yellow tights she was wearing, she felt his fingertips and her skin was instantly set on fire. Her eyes fluttered closed and she shifted in her chair. Damn him. What was he trying to do? Why was he doing this, whatever it was, to her?

They had agreed not to do this. They had agreed to stay away from one another in matters such as these. Chuck and Blair. The thought was absurd and therefore they could not do this together. He couldn't touch her. Blair knew what usually wound up happening when he touched her.

His fingers began massaging her knee and he smiled faintly to himself as she subconsciously spread her legs just a bit more for him. He instantly dipped inwards to touch her inner thigh though he remained outside her skirt, staying near her knee.

Chuck didn't look around to see if anyone was watching. There was hardly anyone in the library and Blair had wisely chosen a table near the back. They had the one thing they never seemed to have unless they were in the back of a limo. Complete privacy.

And Chuck Bass wanted to enjoy himself.

He wished she wasn't wearing tights. He wanted to feel her bare skin more than anything. He could actually feel his fingers itching to touch her body. Blair had the smoothest, softest skin he had ever felt and he wanted to feel all of it again and again. He wanted to run his hands all over her body and pay worship to it. Only he could touch Blair the way she wanted. Only he knew the things she loved and craved. Only he could give those things to her. He just wished that he was in a position to.

He watched her as he touched her knees and inner thighs. She couldn't keep her eyes open and they fluttered closed. Her lips were parted slightly, her breathing quickening and Chuck could imagine her panting in his ear as he dove inside her body. He shifted his own body in his chair, trying to relieve some of the tightness growing in his pants.

_Bam_!

Someone accidentally dropped a book to the floor as they pulled it down from the shelf, it echoing like a gunshot throughout the otherwise quiet room and the spell was broken.

Blair snapped to attention, her eyes flying open and her legs clamping shut. She looked at Chuck and their eyes locked in an intense stare from across the table.

Why could she never control herself whenever he was around?

She wished she knew.

"Chuck…" Blair began to say, her heart slowing down to a normal pace.

He nodded his head, licking his lips with the tip of his tongue before sighing deeply and leaning back in his chair. He stared at her for a moment before the slow, snaky smirk appeared across his face again.

"Sweet torture," he said and Blair almost smiled before lowering her eyes once again towards her notebook.

Chuck continued staring at her, trying to bring himself under control once again as well. Only Blair Waldorf could give him erection just from her mere presence.

He thought of the words he had said to her in her bedroom a few nights earlier.

_Maybe in the future…_

He sighed heavily again. He really hoped that the future came quickly. It always seemed as if he and Blair were waiting for one thing or another and Chuck Bass found his patience beginning to wear thin.

_End_.

..XX..

* * *

**A/N: My first **_**Gossip Girl**_** story but I just love the whole Blair/Chuck dynamic like a lot of other fans and I wanted to try and write something for them. I am a bit nervous with how this turned out but what did you think? Please let me know. Thank you!**


End file.
